This invention pertains to mounting structures for retail display assemblies, and more particularly relates to adjustable mounting of shelf assemblies.
In the field of retail display, display assemblies are mounted on a vertical support for presenting merchandise to the customer. One such vertical support includes two vertical beams or tubing spaced apart a given distance and connected by a board. The vertical beams include a plurality of vertically spaced slots for attaching various display apparatus, such as shelving assemblies, at any desired height.
Typically, these vertical beams are horizontally spaced at regular intervals, i.e. four feet being a common distance. Generally, these vertical beams cannot always be precisely spaced apart. Unfortunately, most display assemblies, and more particularly their attachment structures, are based on this regular interval or distance. Thus there can be some difficulty in attaching these display assemblies to two vertical supports that are slightly imperfect, that is not perfectly spaced.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a display assembly, and more particularly, a support structure, that overcomes these difficulties and allows the assembly to be mounted to such vertical supports.
One embodiment of the invention provides a retail display assembly for displaying merchandise on a vertical support. The display assembly generally comprises a display member, a display support, and first and second mounting brackets. The display member is structured to display merchandise. The display support is attached to the display member and includes a first horizontal member and first and second vertical members attached to opposing ends of the first horizontal member. The first mounting bracket is attached to a first end of the display support and is structured for attachment to the vertical support. The second mounting bracket is attached to a second end of the display support and is structured for attachment to the vertical support. The second mounting bracket is horizontally adjustable along the display support to vary the distance between the first and second mounting brackets.
According to more detailed aspects of this embodiment, the second mounting bracket is attached to the first horizontal member at the second end of the display support. Preferably, the second mounting bracket includes a main portion and a flange portion. The main portion is structured to lie against the vertical support while the flange portion is structured to project outwardly from the main portion. The flange portion is connected to the first horizontal member, and preferably includes an aperture sized to receive the first horizontal member. More specifically, the flange portion may include a first flange plate having the aperture and a second flange plate laterally spaced from and parallel to the first flange plate, the second flange plate having a second aperture aligned with the aperture and sized to receive the first horizontal member. Further, the display support may also include a second horizontal member attached to the first and second vertical members. In that case, the flange portion includes a second aperture sized to receive the second horizontal member, the first and second apertures being vertically spaced apart.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a support structure for a product display apparatus, the support structure being adapted for connection to a vertical support. The support structure generally comprises first and second horizontal rods, first and second posts, and first and second backs. The first horizontal rod and second horizontal rod are vertically spaced apart. The first post is attached to a first end of the first and second rods. The second post is attached to a second end of the first and second rods opposite the first end. The first back is mounted to either the first post or the first and second horizontal rods at the first end. Finally, the second back is slidably mounted to the first and second horizontal rods for adjusting the distance between the first and second backs.
According to more detailed aspects of this embodiment, the second back includes a flange projecting outwardly relative to the vertical support. The flange preferably includes a pair of vertically spaced apertures sized and positioned to slidably receive the first and second horizontal rods. Preferably, the flange is positioned inside of the second post, which limits the horizontal movement of the second back. Typically, the first back is fixedly mounted to either the first post or the first and second horizontal rods at the first end.
Yet another embodiment of the invention provides a support structure for a product display apparatus that is adapted for connection to a vertical support. The support structure generally comprises a first horizontal member, first and second vertical members, and first and second backs. The first and second vertical members are attached to opposing ends of the first horizontal member. The first back is attached to one of the first vertical member and the first horizontal member, and includes a prong for attachment to the vertical support. The second back is connected to the first horizontal member and has a prong for attachment to the vertical support. Finally, the second back includes a main portion and a flange portion. The flange portion extends transversely relative to the main portion and projects outwardly from the vertical support. The flange portion forms a first passageway sized to slidably receive the first horizontal member for adjusting the distance between the first and second backs.
These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.